David Johnson
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = November 12, Age 240|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Height = (177 cm) 5'17"|Weight = (71 kg) 134 lbs|Address = Spencer World Huge Royal Winter Palace|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher Ninja martial arts teacher|Allegiance = American Team Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 249 - Age 257)|FamConnect = Gregory Johnson (Paternal Grandfather) Jamie (Paternal Grandmother) Henry Johnson (Father) Bethany (Mother) Tanya (Paternal Aunt) Rachel (Twin younger sister) Bobby (Younger Brother) Allison (Sister-in-law) Jesse (Nephew) Alyssa (Niece)}} David Johnson (ダビデ 約翰遜, Dabide Yuē hàn xùn) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as he's first appears on the anime episode and TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. He's the first grandson of Gregory Johnson and Jamie, the eldest son of Henry Johnson and Bethany, the nephew of Tanya, the older brother of Rachel and Bobby. He's the best friend of Kevin, Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, Charley, Danny, Aaron, Christina, Renee, Tony, Brianna, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany, Damien Blooms, Kathleen, Charlie Parker, Daphne and Julian, the boyfriend of Audrey. He's also the brother-in-law of Allison and the paternal uncle of Jesse and Alyssa. Appearance David Johnson is a young child and young man of a slimmer build and above-average height with a slender yet fairly well-muscular physique. He had blue eyes, lightest fair tan skin complexion and flat, messy, spiky fiery red hair. Over the course of the series and movies, he's had blue eyes, light tan skin complexion and flat, messy, spiky red hair, but his hair goes with a large fringe bang that covered his right eye. According to Patrick and his father, David bore a strongly striking resemblance to his younger brother, having his father's blue eyes and light tan skin complexion, and however, he's has inherited traits from his mother's fiery red hair and soft facial features, which is layered and sticks up and lies flat in different areas. As a child, his child outfit attire are consists of a black semi-loose t-shirt, blue-and-white hooded jacket with strings, light grey pants and black boots. As a preteen, he wore a blue jacket and an orange undershirt with white neckline. He also wore black pants and the same dark blue boots. He's usually wear his causal outfit is a orange sleeveless top with long-sleeved white shirt underneath them, black pants and light blue-and-white sneakers. As a teenager, he's close to get taller of his height to his father and younger brother, usually wears a gray shirt, dark grey baseball hair and under it he wears a long-sleeved burgundy deep red t-shirt, still wearing black pants, black gloves and black boots with dark blue lace during the battle with Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu in the series and movies. As a adult, Personality David Johnson is a mature, cool, funny, proud, confident, calm, charming and cheerful character who is often quick-tempered, he can hold on to dissatisfaction for a long time. David Johnson always respected his two younger siblings Rachel and Booby, despite the fact that they constantly argue, they will always be next to each other. Due to him being spoilt and praised as a young child at a young age, he developed an cocky and arrogant attitude. Even so he is very aware of his faults and weaknesses because of the taunting he suffered from his father's enemies which caused him to have a very bitter and rude personality. Despite this, David Johnson has never felt jealous or envious towards anyone who possessed better skills than he possessed. He was a cheerful character who is often quick-tempered, he can hold on to dissatisfaction for a long time. David Johnson always respected his younger sister and brother, Rachel and Bobby, despite the fact that they constantly argue, they will always be next to each other. Before his death during the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World, David Johnson is very persistent, courage and determined to the things he sets his mind towards his friends and family include his girlfriend Audrey. He sets out to do the very best that he can, he's won't let them down and if he can't he won't just give up. He is also a very stubborn person when it comes to training on the other hand. He'll try to get out of his training duties by faking that he's sick or just doesn't feel too good, which makes him a bit lazy sometimes. His laziness isn't too bad for him though, David can be studying onto tactics while lying down on the grass by looking up at the clouds in the sky. When it comes to his sister's needs, David is the first one to try to complete them to the very best. He loves his younger sister and brother more than anything else and feels like its his job to protect them as the big brother of their royal family like Spencer family did. On most occasions David Johnson would try to intimidate any body who tries to flirt with her by giving them tests or making do silly things. When he met Zesmond Spencer, David knew something was up with him but did not say anything to him, but they've becoming good friends of their group as the American Team like Z Fighters did. He's able to keep a conversation going without any uncomfortable or awkward silences and is usually good at making anyone laugh. He is known to be a care-free, flirtatious, and charming character that often goes after any girl near his own age like Audrey of his life. He loves talking to all sorts of people and treats everyone he meets like a friend. David Johnson rarely holds a grudge against anyone for any reason, and he doesn't shun or show dislike to anyone. However, he may come off as rude to some people because of his think-headed and nature. Biography Background David Johnson is born on November 12 of Age 240 with his twin younger sister Rachel. He's living with his parents and two younger siblings in Huge Royal Winter Palace of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World as the young crowned prince and the first heir of the throne. Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by Kayla during her fight with Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) in the Barren Wasteland Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He does appears on the movie during in the flashbacks from the past, but a photo of him with his family and friends Power '''Manga and Anime' David Johnson is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Swordsmanship - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Master Combatant - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Walking on Water Technique - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Energy Shield - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Force Field Generation - * Force Field Manipulation - Transformations Unlock Potential David Johnson has the ability to transform into Equipment *'Sword' - *'Green Grapes' - *'Air Solar Skateboard' - Video Games Appearances David Johnson is the playable character appears in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Nozomu Sasaki (kid/preteen), Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (teenager/adult) * FUNimation dub: Keith Silverstein (kid/preteen), Bryce Papenbrook (teenager/young adult, most media) Battles Battles * David Johnson, Rachel, Audrey, Kevin, Zesmond Spencer, Brandi and Danny vs. Bojack Trivia * David's name means Japanese name (ダビデ or Dabide) is in Swedish the meaning of the name David is: Beloved. * In American the meaning of the name David is: Beloved. * In Scottish the meaning of the name David is: Beloved or friend, adopted from the Hebrew. David was a common name of Scottish kings in the Middle Ages. * In Welsh the meaning of the name David is: Beloved or friend, from the Hebrew. Sixth century St David (or Dewi) was patron saint of Wales. * In Biblical the meaning of the name David is: Well-beloved, dear'. * In Hebrew the meaning of the name David is: Beloved or friend. The Old Testament David killed the giant Goliath in 10th Century BC, then succeeded Saul as King of Israel. * It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of David is "beloved". Biblical: one of the most remarkable personalities in the Scriptures. David was a shepherd, musician, poet, soldier, statesman, prophet, and king. He wrote about half of the Psalms and very likely composed music for them as well. He is the only David mentioned in the Bible; his name occurs there more than a thousand times. Today there are variants of the name in almost every language group. Saint David (sixth century) is the patron saint of Wales. In Scotland, David was a royal name. See also Dawson and Davion. * David's favorite hobby is playing Pokemon training cards, reading, sleeping, karaoke and looking up at the clouds in the sky. * David's favorite food is BBQ boneless chicken wings and corn cobs. * David's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. Gallery ns1_by_iwaki_0-dbj6me2-2.jpg|David Johnson as a baby with his parents and twin younger sister uzumaki_haruto_by_iwaki_san-db6auek.jpg team6_by_iwaki_0-dbj6met-1.jpg bad_timing_by_iwaki_0-dbkilli-1.jpg David Johnson as a teenager before his death.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Princes Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:DBZ Characters Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Z Fighters Category:Superheroes Category:Royal Family Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Siblings Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters